villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
JCVD Arbiter: Durga
__TOC__ Info Real Name: Elo Gemini Herkin at your service! Current Alias: Durga. I am also known as Knight of Lefay. Sounds better than Knight of the Plague, doesn't it? But it is just a question of perspective, really, I've met both, in several timelines, and they have my service if they wish it. Aliases: Feel free to call me Knight of Time or Champion of Lefay as well. Status: Active, Single, Living alone in the Upper Ring, and hungry for knowledge. (Update: Still waiting to get that beer with Radical Prime in the Neververse) Fame: Famous? Well, I should hope not. Better not to leave a splash when you jump into the stream to fix it. 5 Threat Level: Uhm, what kind of question is that? If you are a Time Pirate, Anomaly or whatnot, you should stop what you are doing before I come, let's leave it at that. Durga suit is a Planetary Threat Relatives: You don't know much, do you? I was bred in a vat like the rest of the inhabitants. Kinship is kind of old fashioned, don't you think? Affiliation: The JCvD. Towards tomorrow! Base of Operations: As everyone knows, the JCvD operates from The Citadel in Andromedes' End. Alignment: Uhm, what do you mean? I used to think that justice is neither good or bad, its the narrow path in the middle that allow us to reach a new tomorrow. But then… I don't know, the code of chivalry that I got introduced to when I went to Camelot and became the Knight of Le Fay I think influenced me later when I helped the fallen Jean D'Arc redeem herself, which did feel good, but then I also… well, did other things that I'll not mention here. Heroic Citizenship: Andromedean. Marital Status: I already mentioned that. Why do you want to know? Anyways, at this time 'marital status' seems old fashioned as well. Next you'll be asking me about what my gender is. Occupation: You mean, what do I actually do as an JCvD arbiter? I am the special agent who fixes time anomalies to prevent the world from ending, really. It used to be that this was just a matter of stopping Time Pirates, but since my predecessor, the last Durga, irrevocably died, things have been… a little more complicated. I even got a team to back me up to avoid something like that from happening again. If Dr. Something can stop blowing things up and Orega can stop eating stuff they really shouldn't, I mean… What we really need is a way to stop the world from ending in eight seconds all the time... Oh, you want to know what occupation I was originally trained for? I was a curator. Had a nice and steady job at the Museum, so much stuff to learn about. You know, I was once convinced that I had some kind of great legacy, an ancestry that would point me in the direction of some kind of great destiny. It didn't take much time at the Citadel to realize that no single stream of time would sweep me up towards a predetermined destiny to be fulfilled. Anyways, I kind of think that Le Fay is there somewhere in my ancestry, but I just don't know. The stream is too changeable to be sure. Race: Ha, 'race' is so quaint, but yes, there are quite a few weird aliens here as well, my associates included. I guess most of us could be called Metascient in Andromede's End, but what that means, I guess, is that we are customised and bred to be the best versions possible from the material available in the vast genetic pool of what used to be somewhat human. I mean, we look human, but I don't know if I don't also have something else in me. The magic I can draw on and my eyes are not exactly standard stuff for what I know. Metascient Aha! I knew I had something special in my ancestry. I accidentally found the key to it while trapped in a dragon-dominated punyverse and now I got horns and found that I have Dragon in me. And I got a path to follow to find my mystic ancestry. I wonder if Le Fay is then not a relative? Gender: I knew it! You just couldn't stop yourself, could you? I prefer to present as 'male', but you know, in this time at the end of time, what you might call gender is more an aesthetic choice than anything else, so you might as well ask me what colour my eyes are. Which you will, predictably, in about two seconds. There is no longer any relation between gender and reproduction, and no relation between gender and occupation, skills, power levels, or anything. And the technology exist to change all the features anyway, so why bother putting an emphasis on this. I do enjoy this body, though, but really, unless you are making a pass on me, the shape of my genitals is not your concern. Age: How old do I look? About 35-40 I would guess, using the old measure from the Present. The grey hair and eyes might be a bit off-putting, the slim but buff body probably looks younger. How long have I been out of the Vat, you ask? Well, I remember everything since I was awoken, of course, but Time is kind of weird here. Some decades at least. I still have a couple of years in the bank, though. Height: 190cm Build: Slim and strong, like a statue from ancient Greece. Eyes: The Iris is black, the Pupil is red. Uncanny. Hair: Grey History Powers Metascient (Posthuman): 9 -Grants increased strength, agility, stamina, toughness, intelligence Mystic Ancestry: 7 - mystic sight Dragon Power (silver) - + to dragon magic; immortality stat Photographic memory Paradoxal Memory Chronitus FLAW: 1 suffers from Chronal Dysjuntion, an uncommon and strange condition Skills Mystical Knowledge: 9 Knowledge of Terran History: 8 Occult Knowledge: 5 Knowledge of the Time Line: 5 Archiving: 4 Museum Inner Workings: 3 Public Relations: 3 Investigation: 7 Deduction: 5 Pattern Recognition: 5 CSI: 3 Black Market Browsing: 4 Tech Know-How: 4 Pilot Terran (31st): 4 Riding (horse): 4 Martial Arts (JCvD): 9 Showmanship: 4 Indominable: 5 Persuasive: 5 Chi Manipulation: 1 Active moves: I see what you're doing 3 rolls to learn from what others are doing JCvD Arbiter 10 rerolls per encounter. amounts of rerolls are at ratio 5/1. Flaws: Hungry for Knowledge: 3 Cthulhu Mythos: 20 Draconic: 2 Knowledge For some reason to do with Pixies, Elo knows how to speak Serbic. Gear Elo is the current wearer of the 'JCVD Pantheon-Durga' suit: Armor rating: 10 (T) Paradoxal Immunity Existence, Life, Death, Age, Eternity Superstrength: 9 *Herculean Strength Energy Projection: 10 Supersonic Flight: 6 Lifesupport: 10 Void Rating: 150% Utility Pockets: 9 FROM THE FUTURE!!! DNA coded to user (updated to include dragon ancestry) Supreme Agility: 10 Multiple Appendages x 8 Solid Light Weaponry: 10 Utility Setting: Orb, Bracer/Greave Form, Stealth Form The suit allows the wearer to speak babel, has tactical ops tech, a continuum power core, and a hologram projector in the arm (and more)... Elo has also been known to carry a Tachyon Claymore; a Modified Proxy Centaurian Shield Fling Generator, a cloak of minor invisibility of his own making (with the help of some Fairy Dust and his friend/pet Meep the Pixie). And an Emergency Beacon, just in case. Achievements